Credential production devices process credential substrates to form credentials, such as, for example, identification cards, driver's licenses, passports, and other valuable documents. The credential substrates that are used to form such credentials include, for example, paper substrates, plastic substrates, semi-rigid or rigid plastic cards, and other materials. Exemplary processes performed on the credential substrates by credential production devices to produce the credential include printing an image on the substrate, writing data to the substrate, applying an overlaminate material to the substrate and other processes.
Traditionally, credential production devices utilize a frame comprising several parts that are coupled together using screws, rivets, or other fastening method. The processing devices of the production device, such as the printhead, print platen, ribbon cartridges (e.g., print ribbon cartridge, transfer ribbon cartridge, etc.) and other processing devices, are connected to the frame.
The quality of the processes performed on the credential substrates by the processing devices of the credential production device, are related to the preciseness to which the various components are positioned relative to each other. For example, misalignment of a printhead to the print platen can result in a deviation of the printing process (e.g., a pressure applied to the print platen) that adversely affects the quality of the image that is printed to the substrate. For conventional production devices, the preciseness to which the various components are positioned relative to each other is dependent on the build-up of tolerances between the components including those of the components that form the sheet metal frame. Unfortunately, the multiplicity of components forming the frame that are interconnected between processing devices of the credential production device places a limit on the preciseness to which the components can be located relative to one another and, therefore, the quality of the processes that are performed on the credential substrates.
There is a continuous demand for low-cost credential production devices that are capable of producing high quality credentials.
Embodiments of the present invention provide solutions to these and other problems, and offer other advantages over the prior art.